


一个惊喜

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 山鲛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis





	一个惊喜

山本武回到巴勒莫时已经接近午夜。

 

 

阿纲在电话里温和地表示阿武你先好好整休吧，明天记得过来参加午餐会就好。切断通信后山本忍着伸懒腰的冲动，笑着跟下属说不需要送了。车子在飘零的细雨中驶离机场，温凉湿润的空气将还未褪尽地肾上腺素一点点地抚平，倦意和其它一些细小的情绪开始悄悄侵占大脑和身体。等红灯的时候，山本打着小哈欠，眼神不停瞟手机，但终究直到绿灯亮起都忍住了没去碰。

 

深夜的城区街头极静，错落的黄色建筑在苍茫夜空下带着古旧的暧意。与他生长之处完全不同的异国风情，曾以为遥远得像是在地球另一端的国度，年少时从未想过会长驻于此的土地——人生如游戏，每开一局都是不可知的惊吓与惊喜，不是么？山本轻呼出口气，唇角刚勾起半个自嘲般地弧度，却在想到什么后终于还是绽放成了一抹真心实意的笑。

 

车子越过纵横的街道，接近他在这里的住处——或者说家。山本又轻笑了下，现在他在意国各大城市几乎都有住所，总部古宅里也留有他专属的房间，更别提任务时满世界飞各种酒店旅馆安全屋了，但也只有这个藏于普通巷陌尽头的小公寓才会让他想用家来称呼。正胡思乱想的时候，车子已经开到楼下，然后山本略带困意的眼睛一下子就闪亮了起来。

 

 

他看见了今夜最大的惊喜。

 

 

银发的男人正站在二楼露台上，乌沉沉的夜幕勾勒出他任何时候都挺拔卓然的身姿，而从室内透出的浅淡灯光又在他身上晕染出平时少有的柔和安静。他一手搭在栏杆上，右手指间正十分难得地夹着一支烟，凉风绕过白色的烟雾，缠上长发的发梢，渐渐地没有月亮的夜里便仿佛铺满了银色光华。

 

山本觉得心跳正在慢慢加快，而呼吸却小心翼翼般地变得更缓。他熄火下车，往前几步，抬头用更专注渴望地目光凝视眼前的男人，贪婪地想要将这温暧美好的一幕完完全全地深切刻印进心底去。

 

被他注视的男人显然也在回望他，纠缠的目光让周围的空气都变得暧昧黏稠起来。终于在山本咧开一个傻笑时，楼上的人也挑起了一边的眉。

 

仿佛像一个指令，山本瞬间向前跑去，到楼下时脚在墙面上一蹬借力跃起，伸手攀住阳台的栏杆，双臂一撑人已灵巧地翻了过去，落地时毫无声息，飞燕般地轻盈。“Squalo。”益满思念的名字由唇齿间唤出时，他也用一个熊抱将男人搂进了怀里。

 

“喂——你多大了……妈的，小心老子手里的烟！！”一边骂骂咧咧，一边抬手小心不让香烟烫到冒失的小鬼，被结结实实抱了个满怀的鲛不满地用脚尖踢了踢山本的小腿，却忍不住放松身体加深呼吸，放任山本的力量温度气息包围自己。

 

“Squalo原来你已经回来了呀？！早知道我下飞机就打你电话了。”山本喜不自胜，他一手环着鲨鱼的腰，一手搂上他的背，脸几乎埋入那银色的发丝里，含含糊糊地说。“明明说好结束任务就打电话给我的。”又假装抱怨：“你肯定不记得了。”

 

“……我怎么知道你也正好今天回来。”鲛无奈，他眯起眼睛，脸颊贴着山本的侧颈稍微蹭了蹭，说：“十五天？”

 

“十二。”山本声音恹恹地。北美分部出了点漏子，他从纽约追到迈阿密最后跨境在拿骚美丽的海滩上彻底解决掉问题——真是辜负了那一天的大好日光。山本撇嘴，又深深吸气——他的师父大人应该刚刚洗过澡，淋浴露的味道混着一点少见的烟味，被体温稍稍蒸腾，变成荷尔蒙炸蛋，把所有还残留在记忆里的阳光沙滩尸堆血海统统清扫干净，唯有双臂间这具鲜活温热的身体才是最真实的存在与感受。

 

“Squalo。”山本把脑袋搁在鲨鱼肩头，偏过脸笑着睨他，问：“你想我么？”又自顾自说，“我想你了。”最近他们俩人的任务时间总是错开，常常是一个人刚回来一个人已经在几个时区之外，快有两个多月没见面了，再加上工作时间不能打私人电话这个Squalo定的规矩（虽然从安全等角度来说他都是对的），山本只能在工作结束后盯着骄阳下银色的海浪联想鲨鱼，啧谁让他的导师兼男朋友是个工作狂呢。

 

“……别撒娇。”虽然这么说着，却还是伸手揉了揉黑色的头毛，鲨鱼很无力。这几年来，Vongola的雨守山本武对外越是得体持重，耍刀的小鬼山本武对他就更加黏乎腻人，简直让银鲛都不知道是该骄傲还是该头痛了。

 

“师父大人。”故意用了俩人间的专用称呼，山本凑过去轻轻咬鲛的耳垂，舌尖顺着颈动脉一路舔下来，最后停在锁骨的凹凸处厮磨吮啃。“你都不想我的么？真的不想么？一点都不想么？”

 

黏糊糊的鼻音，热呼呼的气息，湿漉漉的吻，紧贴到能感受到对方 **所有** 部份的身体，银鲛在考虑了一秒要不要踹人后终于伸手扯着小鬼的衣领将人从自己身上扒下来，然后在那小混蛋装可怜的控诉眼神下恶狠狠地堵住了那张整天说些不着调傻话的嘴。嗯用上了牙齿和舌头的那种吻。

 

真是凶悍粗暴完全没一点温柔啊。不过我可以理解成其实你也非常急切地想念着我吧？！

 

我亲爱的师父大人。

 

END


End file.
